Unite Or Alienate
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Law hates when Luffy says that he is his "Friend". What happens when Luffy doesn't want to name Law as only an "Ally"? Pairing: Luffy x Law - Rated M for a reason - This is Yaoi / BoyXBoy - One-Shot


This is a One Piece Fan made one-shot.

Pairings: Luffy x Law

Genre: Yaoi / BoyxBoy

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its' characters.

* * *

"Luffy-ya," Law yelled rattling the bathroom door of the Sunny Go, "Get out of there, now!"

"I don't wanna," The younger pirate hollered back.

The Captain slumped his back against the door and lapsed to the ground.

_Stupid Tra-guy. I'll never let him win!_

With a sigh, Luffy brought his feet inward sitting cross-legged and glanced downward at his manly scar. The rubberman anticipated the Older Captain to respond to his stubborn attitude.

"Luffy-ya, i'm not kidding! I will break down this door," Law kept persisting while slamming his fists against the door.

"Go ahead," Luffy stuck his tongue out knowing full well Law couldn't see his childish expression.

"Fine then," Law smiled and moved himself away from the door. The smaller pirate heard Law's footsteps moving away slowly fading out.

For a few moments, Luffy could hear nothing but his own breathing. He slid away from the door just looking at it and then grinned thinking he won making Law go away. While his thoughts were filled with joy, the door broke off the hinges and headed straight for him. It bashed into him and then squished him against the wall. Law, with his right foot firmly against the other side of the door, began laughing hysterically.

"Haha, Luffy-ya, you underestimated me," he took a peek behind the door giggling uncontrollably at the squished Luffy.

"Tra-guy," Luffy whined taking out a white flag waving it around admitting defeat, "You win, okay!"

"Yes," Law grinned fist pumping the air.

The door dropped to the ground in front of the two. Luffy shook his head regaining his composure, "You're so mean, Tra-guy!"

"Ha, don't lowball a man who has to piss, Luffy-ya," Law said while he dropped his trousers beginning to urinate in the toilet.

"I would have won if you didn't use such dirty tricks," Luffy chuckled and jumped on Law's back while he was tinkling.

"Oi, Luffy-ya, you're gonna make me piss on the wall," Law said while staggering to remain balance.

"Hurry Tra-guy, I gotta pee, too," Luffy said clinging onto Law like a monkey wrapping his rubbery legs around the older captain's stomach.

"Honestly, you're so childish," Law said while pulling up his pants, "Get off of me if you gotta pee!"

"Fine, Fine," Luffy said landing both sandals onto the ground making a "clap" sound once they interacted with the floor.

Luffy unzipped his pants and got in front of Law sighing with relief closing his eyes and peeing into the toilet without a care in the world.

Law peeked down noticing something peculiar, "No underwear, Luffy-ya?"

_What an excuse to look at his penis. Sigh._

Rubberman opened one eye looking at Law's wondering ones, "Nope, I don't like 'em. They get in the way."

Law was the first to nod and Luffy began to nod, as well, both looking at one another, "You know what, Luffy-ya, you're right. They do get in the way," He beamed.

"Tra-guy, you're so much more open than when you first came onto the ship. You're a great _friend_," Luffy grinned zipping his pants up.

Law groaned and turned away looking at the door that was laying on the ground as if it were alienated from the rest of the Sunny Go, "We're not friends, Luffy-ya, we're just allies."

Luffy pouted and rumpled his nose, "If we're not friends, then why did you agree to play a game with me?"

Both turned to look at one another and Law caught his words before they could come out biting his tongue. He decided not to answer and just picked up the broken door laying it against the wall.

"No worries, Franky'll fix it," Luffy said heading out of the bathroom, "There's nothing my Nakama can't do."

Law couldn't see Luffy's expression but his words sounded harsh and cold. He lingered in the bathroom for awhile before Nami barged in complaining about their carelessness and how they were stupid to play such childish games.

* * *

Both eyes fluttered open to the rustling of something in his bed.

_Huh?_

"Tra-guy," Luffy's face popped up from under the covers looking directly at Law, "Good morning!"

"Luffy-ya," Law turned facing the wall, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Tra-guy, I just wanted to wake you up," Luffy said as he blocked Law's view of the wall.

"Argh, just a little longer to sleep and then i'll play with you, Okay," Law tried to compromise with the stubborn Luffy.

"But-" Luffy pouted, "It's already all sunny outside and Sanji is almost done with breakfast."

Law didn't want to begin his day and his head was pounding with yesterdays' events. For some reason, all he could think about was Luffy's harsh words and...his penis.

_Ugh_. _It's actually a decent siz-Dammit!_

"Luffy-ya, please," Law said with his eyes closed.

_Just go away._

"Tra-guy," Luffy hugged Law wrapping his legs around his stomach, "I wanna play!"

Law shot his eyes open looking at the scar on Luffy's chest, "You wanna play?"

Luffy nodded looking at Law's black hair, "I wanna play, Law, so pl-"

Law's position changed where both of their lower selves were pressed firmly against one another and so were their lips. Luffy's eyes were wide open looking at Law's eyelids that were firmly closed. The Straw-Hat Captain felt his heart rate increase and he pushed away from Law pressing his back against the wall.

"W-what..I-" Luffy slid his fingers across his lips, "T-Tra-guy..."

Law laid his head against the pillow once more looking at the surprisingly amusing, flustered Luffy, "You said you wanted to play, didn't you?"

"T-That's not a game, Tra-guy," Luffy shook his head.

"Fine, then let me sleep a little longer, Luffy-ya," Law closed his eyes smiling knowing Luffy would leave him be for now.

Luffy's panicked face vanished and he began to pout instead, "Tra-guy," He pushed Law into the floor head first.

"Wah, L-Luffy-ya, what the hell are you trying to accomplish," Law rubbed head looking up at the now cheery Luffy.

"Shishishi, That's what you get," Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"Why you-" Law took that tongue and pulled Luffy down into the floor with him, "You dare defy me!"

"Ah, Kra-uy, get lo!(Tra-guy, let go)," Luffy squirmed trying to push away his tongue beginning to stretch by Law.

"This is what you get," Law was completely delighted now and let go of the tongue as it slapped back into Luffy's mouth slinging him backwards against the wall.

Luffy smacked his lips together for a moment or two regaining lost saliva. The tattooed pirate watched the younger pirate.

Luffy's hands were firmly on the ground holding him in a sitting position as both of his feet were in opposite directions. The rubberman's scar was completely visible due to his shirt falling off. He looked up at Law with a flustered expression, "Tra-guy," He said with a weak voice.

Law's breath hitched looking at the black haired boy.

_Dammit, he's too cute._

"Still wanna play," Law said climbing onto Luffy rubbing his chest against the Straw-Hat Captain.

Luffy panicked falling onto his back looking at the tattooed chest that was brushing against his own only seconds before, "Tra-guy, I wanna play-but normal play!"

"Normal play," Law questioned, "Dunno what normal play is."

"Y-you know, what w-we did yesterday," Luffy tried explaining but kept getting caught by his tongue, "L-Like, the bathroom t-thing?"

"There's a difference between playing and a game," Law smiled feeling so accomplished looking at Luffy's unsettled face.

"Tra-guy, please," Luffy said as Law neared his face. The younger Captain placed his hands on Law's bare chest pushing away making himself pressure the floor.

"Luffy-ya, you're blushing so hard. Do you wanna know what i'm gonna do to you," Law whispered into the rubberman's ear chuckling.

"T-Tra-guy! Please, let's not," Luffy said.

"You can push me off anytime," Law smiled wondering why Luffy hadn't done so to begin with.

"I-I don't want to hurt Tra-guy," Luffy said, "Because you're my friend!"

Law stopped smiling, "Heh, Luffy-ya, you've been too naughty. Why won't you admit that what i'm gonna do to you will make you wanna hurt me," Law said putting Luffy's hands behind his back.

"Wah, Tra-guy, what are you doing," Luffy struggled but not enough to even show any defiance.

"You're gonna have to hurt me if you wanna be free," Law said tying Luffy's hands behind his back with rope that came from under the bed. He made sure to remove the red shirt before tying Luffy up.

"N-No wait, Tra-guy," Luffy squirmed to get his hands free as Law placed Luffy on his stomach on the bed, "I wanna eat food! Sanji's almost finished! You can sleep! We can play later!"

"Hah, i'll feed you plenty and plus we're already started," Law said while getting on the bed with the very flustered Luffy, "Are you gonna hurt me or..."

Law placed a hand on Luffy's back sliding it upwards only to go back down, "A-Ah, Tra-guy..."

"Luffy-ya," Law said into Luffy's ear. His body now on top of the smaller pirate. The older Captain pressed his lower half against Luffy's ass and slid both his hands to the front and began to rub his fingers on both of Luffy's nipples tweaking them, "They're getting hard, Luffy-ya," He whispered into the rubberman's ear more beginning to bite onto the ear itself.

"Tra-guy, n-no more.." Luffy buried his face into the bed trying his best not to moan at the touching.

"You say that, but you're not stopping me and you're definitely responding well," Law smiled more, "Show me your cute face."

Law forced Luffy to turn his head to look at him. He smirked seeing the blushing and teary eyed Luffy.

"Tra-guy, I-I just w-wanted to...play," Luffy said with tears running down his face with a burning expression.

Law licked the tear off of Luffy's face, "But you've been naughty by calling me a friend, Luffy-ya."

Luffy wiggled feeling something hard pressing against his butt.

"I'm already so excited just by looking at your face," Law said flipping Luffy around onto his back, "You're so flustered but your body is so slutty. You're this hard just by a little nipple play."

Luffy closed his eyes feeling Law press his lips against his neck while caressing his hand on the rubberman's groin, "T-Tra-guy..."

Law licked Luffy's defined neck and began to kiss his way down the chest taking one of the nipples in his mouth beginning to suck and swirl his tongue around it. He looked up at Luffy's closed eyes and now biting lip, "If you bite hard enough, you'll bleed," Law spoke breathing onto the Straw-Hat Captain's hardened nipple making Luffy shiver.

"Agh, Tra-guy, i'm begging..." Luffy shook his head.

"There's only one way to make me stop, but you're persisting not to use the only method. Actually, if I stopped now, your body wouldn't allow you to rest until you released your desires."

Luffy lifted his head off the bed making more tears roll down his blushing face. Law began to pinch and play with the other nipple making the younger pirate head press back down onto the bed.

"Agh, Tra-guy," Luffy arched his back when Law's hard-on pressed against his own.

"Woah, you're really excited now aren't you," Law licked Luffy's nipple again, "You're really enjoying this aren't you? You're so naughty. Tell me all the nasty things you want me to do to you."

Luffy shook his head no. He felt the pressure of Law's body come off of him and opened his eyes wide when he saw Law unzipping his own pants, "Don't worry, i'll make you feel so good even if you don't want to tell me what you want me to do to your fragile body," Law's pants dropped, "I don't wear underwear anymore, either," He said when he started unzipping Luffy's pants.

He lifted Luffy's lower half off the bed pulling off the clothing, "Tra-guy, please, I-I can't-," The younger Captain saw how big the tanned pirate was.

"Wow, we're both so hard," Law smiled with evil intentions.

He took Luffy's erection into his dark large hand beginning to play with the tip rubbing the pre-cum around, "O-Oh god, n-no-"

Luffy began to struggle immensely, "Don't struggle."

"Agh," Luffy stopped looking into Law's eyes.

After Luffy got as relaxed as he could, Law took his and Luffy's cock pressing them together into both his hands. He then began rubbing both cock's together, "Ah, wow, Luffy-ya's cock is so hot. You're pretty big, too."

"S-So vulgar, mmf," Luffy bit his lip turning his head to the wall.

"Shit, look at me Luffy-ya," Law said firmly making Luffy turn back to look at the older pirate. Both were panting and looking into each others' eyes.

"Tra-ahh," Luffy shook his head wrapping his legs around Law's body making Law fall forward onto Luffy.

"Why'd you do that?! You were close weren't ya," Law felt Luffy's throbbing cock against his own.

"Tra-guy," Luffy was breathing heavily trying to clear his head, "S-Stop..."

"You're so persistent, but i'm not giving in," Law got back on his knees rubbing his throbbing hard-on for a moment.

The older pirate lifted both of Luffy's legs onto his shoulder making his ass lift off the bed. He took his fingers sucking on them briefly. Luffy's cock was directly in front of his now blood rushed face, "Tra-," he stopped when two fingers stabbed his insides, "N-No!"

He pulled his legs down once more but this time Law remained on his knees, "Not gonna happen this time."

"S-So evil," Luffy said as tears rolled down the side of his face into his ears.

Law grinned taking both the fingers inside Luffy and scissoring his asshole open, "If you don't cooperate, i'll make this hurt like hell," He laughed a little at the irony.

Law pulled his fingers out only to plunge back in with another one, "Agh."

"You're a rubberman, this shouldn't hurt one bit," Law smiled thrusting his fingers inside.

"I-It just feels very weird," Luffy said closing his eyes making more of his salty tears slide down.

"Hm," Law pulled the fingers out licking them, "Fine, i'll make it feel good."

"W-wait-" Law let his erection press against the boys asshole, "N-no!"

Law knew it wouldn't hurt and thrust himself deep inside of the warmth. Luffy's asshole sucked him in so tightly, "O-Oh god damn, better than I imagined," Law said with one eye open and one closed.

"A-Ah, Tra-guy, i-it's so-so big," Luffy's hands began to squirm under him as the ropes tightened.

Law's nails scraped against Luffy's thighs making blood show and the skin redden, "Let's begin," He began to thrust himself in and out of Luffy.

"Ack-mmf-fu-" Luffy tried muffling his own voice.

"Let me hear it," Law said, "Let me hear your voice," Law commanded.

Luffy shook his head and Law pushed himself further down getting onto his feet making Luffy's cock press against his face, "Fine, suck your own cock then," Law grinned.

Both eyes shot open and he shook his head once more, "N-no!"

Law took one of his hands off of Luffy's scraped up thighs forcing Luffy's cock into his own mouth, "You better listen to me!"

He said this while thrusting even harder into Luffy making the bed creak wildly. Luffy's cock slid in and out of his mouth in rhythm with Law's thrusts.

"MM!" Luffy said making his own cock vibrate with his mouth.

Law smiled realizing he must have hit Luffy's sweet spot and began to thrust in that general area. Every other thrust sent Luffy "_mm_"ing at the spot Law hit.

Luffy's cock fell out of his mouth, "Aghh, L-Law," He screamed as his cock spurted come all over his face and in his hair.

"Oogh, dammit, so sexy," Law said pounding into Luffy harder.

Luffy just lie there panting having to keep one eye closed due to come covering it.

"I-I'm close L-Luffy-ya," Law said digging his nails into Luffy's skin, "H-Here I come, L-Luffy-," Law said as he came deep inside of the younger pirate.

Both lie in silence panting. Luffy was the first to move breaking the ropes that held his hands together making a fist a couple of times to regain feeling.

"Hah," Law grinned at the thought of how easy it would have been for Luffy to run away from this so called "Rape Scene", but he didn't which meant Luffy had secretly wanted it.

"I'm hungry," Luffy said grabbing his pants and shirt wiping his face off.

Law sat up grabbing his own pants, "Dammit," He cursed seeing the scrapes all over Luffy.

Luffy turned around before heading out of the room, "You are my friend," He smiled widely walking out.

"Tsk," Law remained seated on his dirty bed, "Cheeky bastard."


End file.
